Thought About It
by astradanvers
Summary: Moments involving Kara and her family. Part of the Xander Danvers-Grant series.


**This is part of the Xander Danvers-Grant series, even though the little one hasn't made an appearance yet.**

1.

Cat lifts her phone up and dials Kara's number, they were supposed to have a date night but that was definitely out of the question now. "Kit Kat," Kara says questioningly, "is everything okay?"

Smiling at the mockingly despised nickname, "I need to cancel tonight, Kara," she says, "I'm sorry."

"Is everything okay?"

Cat sighs, "Mother was supposed to take Carter to the new exhibit at the museum as her plus one tonight."

"I remember, he was so surprised and excited when she asked him."

"He was," Cat says, nodding even though Kara can't see her.

"She cancelled on him last minute, didn't she?"

"A very important someone needs to be taken to dinner tonight instead," Cat growls.

Kara takes an audible breath on the other end of the line, "Both of you be ready at seven," she says and Cat can practically hear her grin.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see, Kit Kat."

"Don't call me that," Cat tells her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kara grumbles. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cat says and ends the call, "Carter," she calls and her son appears in the doorway of her own office, "Kara is picking us up at seven tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure honestly," she tells him with a smile.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara shows up at their door at precisely seven. Cat smiles at the younger woman when she opens the door. "Carter!" she calls, "Kara's here."

Before the boy can run into the room Cat reaches out and pulls Kara into a proper kiss. "Just what do you have planned tonight, Supergirl?"

Grinning Kara wraps her arm around Cat as Carter rushes into the room. He throws himself into Kara's arms, "Mom said you were coming."

She nods, "I have a surprise for you," she tells him, holding out an envelope.

He opens the envelope carefully and his face splits into a wide grin as he pulls three tickets from inside. "Behind the scenes tickets to the zoo," he cheers. He grins, "I'll get my bag."

Leaning against Kara, Cat looks up at her, "How did you get those?"

"I was taking you there tonight anyway, I just called the friend I have who works there and got an extra ticket."

Cat leans up and pulls Kara down into a sweet, tender kiss, "You really are amazing, you know that?"

Carter races back in then, "Let's go, can we go? Can we?"

"Yes, yes," Cat says with a chuckle, "let's go."

2.

Cat opens her eyes, surprised when a mop of brunette curls meets her eyes. Smiling she hooks an arm around Carter's waist and pulls him against her chest. The boy nestles back into her chest. Glancing over her son's body she smiles.

Her wife is stretched out on her back, one arm wrapped over the back of their niece sleeping on her chest. Carter turns over in her arms, "Mel woke up an hour or so ago and they've been like that ever since." He tucks his head under his mother's chin. "I had a nightmare around two and Ma told me to sleep here."

Cat traces his cheek, "You're always welcome here when you need us, Carter."

He smiles, "Thank you, Mom."

"Always, baby," she whispers and presses her lips to his forehead as he finally drifts back off to sleep.

"He's been awake since he had his nightmare," Kara says quietly, "but he wouldn't let me wake you."

Watching Kara with Mel she grins, "He doesn't like to wake me up, no matter how many times I tell him it's fine." She reaches for Kara's hand, "You and Mel look pretty adorable, you know that?"

Kara smiles, "She's so tiny."

"She's bigger than when she was born."

"But she's still tiny." She runs her fingers lightly over Mel's back, "I feel like she missed her moms last night though."

"They'll be home in a few hours." She watches the amazement on Kara's face as she takes in her niece, "Have you ever thought about one of your own?"

Kara glances at Cat, "Carter is mine."

"You know what I mean, Kara?"

"Until you," Kara says quietly, "until you and Carter, no." She reaches out and brushes at Carter's cheek, "I've thought about it a lot since the two of you."

Cat smiles, "I've thought about it a lot too," she murmurs.

"Maybe we can talk about it then."

"Maybe we can."

3.

"Mama, look at me," Mel calls, spinning above the ground.

"Why have you taught my daughter that?" Alex questions, glaring at her sister.

Kara shrugs, "She's having fun and she can't be seen out here." She glances up at her niece, "Come down here, Mel," she calls. "What did Aunt Kara tell you about flying?"

"That I not 'llowed to do it 'less I told to."

Alex smiles at her sister and daughter, "You spoil her."

"Every chance I get." She turns Mel around, "Go to Mama."

Mel flies to Alex and settles comfortably into her mother's arms, "Hey, Mama."

"Hey, baby."

Kara watches her sister and niece, "I can't wait to teach my baby to do that," she says offhandedly.

"You'd actually have to have a baby first, Kar."

Kara chuckles, "Well you remember you did have to help us attempt that a few weeks ago." She grins, "It worked."

Alex's smile widens, "I'm gonna be an aunt again?"

Smiling Kara is overjoyed that Alex never forgets Carter, "You're going to be an aunt again."

Suddenly Astra comes flying towards them and drops to the ground in front of Kara before pulling her into a hug. "Cat just told me," she says with a smile.

Kara laughs, "I'm glad you're happy."

Astra cups her niece's cheek, "And I'm glad you are."

 **Prompt: Supercat: Family moments**


End file.
